


Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention of past Hanzo/Harumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I need to be alone right now.”





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: aloof.  
> Also for the [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: melancholy.

Kenshi awoke when he felt the bed shifting from Hanzo sitting up. He lay there a minute, feeling an overwhelming sadness rolling off of Hanzo. Something was upsetting him, keeping him from sleep. Kenshi slowly sat up, wondering what was wrong.

“Hanzo?” he whispered, reaching out to touch the man’s shoulder only to have it shrugged off. He curled his hand into a fist, the brief contact was enough for Kenshi to experience the sorrow Hanzo was feeling. “Hanzo, what’s wrong?”

Hanzo didn’t reply right away and when he did speak, Kenshi almost didn’t hear him. “It’s Harumi’s birthday.” The bed shifted again as Hanzo stood up and Kenshi followed the sound of his footsteps across the room. Kenshi could hear him picking up his armor and putting it on. “You should go back to sleep. It's still early and you got in late last night.”

“You don’t want company?”

“I need to be alone right now.”

“I understand. Should I leave?”

Hanzo walked over to him and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. “No. I’ll find you later.” Kenshi could feel his heart ache from the sadness radiating off of him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, give him some sort of comfort, but he kept to himself. There were a few days in the year that Kenshi knew Hanzo couldn’t be comforted, where the best thing to do was to leave him alone for as long as he needed. Hanzo pulled away from him and walked towards the door, then stopped. He seemed like he had something more to say, but after a moment, Kenshi heard the door open and close, leaving him alone in the bedroom.


End file.
